red
by nanas manis
Summary: merah, merah, merah. dia ingin mewarnai seluruhnya menjadi merah. biarkan ia bermain-main lebih lama, ini pasti menyenangkan katanya. dirinya berjanji, demi jari yang akan putus.


"Merah, merah, merah. Dia ingin mewarnai seluruhnya menjadi merah. Biarkan ia bermain-main lebih lama, ini pasti menyenangkan katanya. Dirinya berjanji, demi jari yang akan putus."

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Gore**_ **gagal** **(mungkin bisa bikin orang ngomong, 'ini serem yah? Biasa aja.'),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Merah.

Semuanya berhiaskan cairan merah pekat. Terletak di mana-mana, seperti di lantai, bola voli, jendela, pintu, juga para _senpai_ dan kawan-kawan. Berbau amis, memabukkan bagi siapa pun menghirup aromanya. Sedangkan yang lain telah meregang nyawa; aku harus bersyukur masih bisa bertahan walau kaki kiri patah akibat Hinata meremukkannya, pakai palu besar guna memecahkan batu-batu bangunan. Bukan akibat aku lemah karena tak bisa melawannya, tetapi ada suatu kekuatan supranatural yang menahanku untuk melancarkan dua atau tiga pukulan. Tidak adil! Ia menggunakan benda keras untuk melawan. Sementara kami— korbannya, berusaha dengan benda lunak bahkan tangan sendiri.

Peraturan permainan yang _absolute,_ ujarnya. Hingga para peserta tak bisa melanggar. Kalau dilanggar, salah satu jari kontan putus tanpa sebab. Jadi, bersama deraian air mata juga rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, kami terpaksa bermain kertas, gunting, batu secara bergantian. Jika kalah, bakal melakukan sesuatu sesuai pengambilan kartu hukuman di tangan kiri Shouyou. Kalau menang, mendapat kartu peringanan hukuman di tangan kanannya. Intinya, ia adalah algojo. Siap membawa rasa derita. Tapi dia tetap bermain, walaupun anehnya selalu selamat.

Setelah memaksakan diri untuk menjauh, kini cowok berambut oranye itu sudah berada di depanku. Percuma bersembunyi, ia pasti tahu di mana si buronan. Ia membawa gunting besar sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyum keji di atas wajah polos kekanak-kanakkannya itu. Hentikan, kau tidak pantas berperan menjadi tokoh jahat!

"Oh iya, ingat tidak soal kata-katamu dulu? Yang terakhir berdiri di lapangan adalah pemenangnya. Sekarang aku menang dan kau kalah! Ha, Ironi sekali!" Cercanya girang.

Aku menjawab seraya menahan sakit, "Tch! Ini karena permainan bodoh yang membuatmu menang, _dumbass!_ "

Dia terkekeh pelan, "Wah, Tobio- _chan_ masih berpura-pura ketus bahkan ketika ajalnya sudah mendekat? Luar biasa, _Ou-sama!_ " Suaranya mengikuti nada bicara Tsukishima.

"Pokoknya, hentikan ini dan kembalikan seperti semula!" Perintahku sambil masih berjaga kalau-kalau dia mengirimkan serangan kilat. "Dan apalagi dengan sifatmu ini? Seketika berubah!"

"Tidak mau! Enak aja main perintah algojo. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang sudah mati hidup lagi. Jangan pelihara kebodohanmu," dengus Hinata. "Ah, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Sekarang hukuman keempatmu, Kageyama- _kun._ Terima ini dan selamat tinggal!"

"ARRGH ...!"

Gunting itu langsung menancap tepat di perutku dengan cantik serta sempurna. Bisa kurasakan sengatan kejut seperti listrik menjalari tubuh, sebelum ujung gunting itu bergerak kasar merobek daging. Air mata, erangan rasa sakit, tanpa permisi mengalir. Perlahan pandanganku kabur, lalu akhirnya menggelap seiring tawanya yang menggema memenuhi ruangan.

—Kenapa jadi begini?

* * *

Semua ini berawal dari celotehan konyol Hinata tadi di pagi hari, saat mereka sedang jalan bersama menuju gedung olahraga. Ia berkata dengan antusias bahwa ingin mengadakan sebuah permainan sebelum latihan pagi. Namun satu hal yang aneh, saat ia bicara demikian, cowok _raven_ di sebelahnya yakin kalau matanya berkilat merah, persis— darah, dia rasa? Pekat sekali pokoknya. Tetapi sebagai laki-laki yang tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa gusar, Kageyama hanya menjawab sekenanya. Pura-pura cuek seperti biasa.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan, entah mengapa hawa terasa lebih dingin mengembus lewat belakang lehernya. Membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Tobio tak tahu, tetapi tiba-tiba ada suatu tanda bahaya di pikiran untuk segera pergi dari sini. Tapi bukan atlet yang baik namanya, meninggalkan waktu latihan tanpa alasan jelas. Jadi dia memaksakan diri untuk membuka pintu gedung, seraya bersusah payah menelan air ludah. Gugup tentunya.

"Kageyama- _kun,_ " anak laki-laki yang pendek darinya di belakang tetiba memanggil.

"Ya?" Sahut Kageyama.

Si _middle blocker_ pendek, sekaligus berperan sebagai umpan itu berjalan ke depan. Mendongak, menunjukkan mata intens seperti saat ia menatap Ushijima Wakatoshi. "Kau terlihat takut, lho. Ada apa?"

Bukannya tenang, yang ditatap tambah tergugu. "Ti-tidak ada kok. Paling cuma perasaanmu," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah dan masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga.

"Ooh," respon Hinata.

Di dalam sudah lengkap para anggota Karasuno yang lain. Ada Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Asahi yang membersihkan bola voli, Tsukishima juga Yamaguchi asyik memasang tiang _net_ dibantu oleh _trio_ kelas dua, Yachi serta Kiyoko sibuk berbincang dengan pelatih Ukai, serta tak ketinggalan sang kapten— Daichi, dan wakil kapten bersurai abu-abu muda— Sugawara, merencanakan sesuatu untuk agenda klub selanjutnya.

Shouyou buru-buru ke tengah ruangan. Ia melambaikan tangan, meminta perhatian orang-orang lalu berseru bahwa dia akan mengadakan permainan sebelum latihan pagi. Tujuannya adalah menyegarkan diri setelah turnamen bola voli babak _final_ dengan akademi Shiratorizawa. Karena masih terlalu pagi, jadi para anggota lain setuju kemudian mengikuti instruksi si penggemar _Little Giant_ agar duduk bersama membentuk lingkaran. Sesungguhnya, _partner_ dalam _c_ _ombo_ kilat Hinata sendiri enggan ikut bermain. Namun karena senyum bak malaikat juga sedikit paksaan dari Koushi, akhirnya ia menurut.

Perasaan khawatir Kageyama terlalu besar sekarang. Tak dapat ia tutupi, hingga meminta Daichi untuk segera memulai latihan ketimbang menuruti omongan si cebol. Tapi tetap saja ditolak mentah-mentah usulannya oleh kapten, dengan dalih mempererat hubungan antar anggota. Jarang-jarang bermain bersama, katanya. Alhasil membuat wajah Tobio cemberut, ogah-ogahan campur khawatir.

"Nah, maaf menunggu lama. Aku akan segera memberitahu cara bermainnya!" Hinata kemudian duduk di tengah-tengah barisan, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kartu berbeda warna, yaitu: kuning dan merah dari kantung celananya. Sekitar sepuluh kartu dan posisi kartu warna kuning di kanan serta merah sebaliknya. "Sebenarnya ini hanya ide konyolku semata. Bermain kertas, gunting, batu pakai hukuman. Dan kartu-kartu ini digunakan saat bermain. Yang merah untuk hukuman serta kuning untuk keringanan hukuman. Oh iya, ada kartu hijau bagi siapa pun yang berhasil menang tiga kali berturut-turut. Gunanya untuk selamat dari hukuman selama lima kali. Oke, siapa yang mau bertanya?"

Gadis sebagai manajer baru mengangkat tangan, "A-aku! Eeng, apa ada peraturan khusus?"

"Oh, pertanyaan bagus, Hitoka- _chan!_ " Serunya sambil menjentik jari. "Cuma satu, tapi ini sangat penting. Ketika menerima hukuman, kalian— termasuk aku juga, tidak boleh melawan. Jika melanggar akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Kali ini Narita bertanya.

Shouyou menarik napas panjang seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Lalu terhenti pada Kageyama yang balik menatap tajam. "—Salah satu jari kalian akan putus." Dia nyaris berkata dengan suara rendah sekali, kalau saja anggota lain tak mencodongkan badan ke depan untuk mendengar dengan seksama. Sontak akibat sebaris kalimat tersebut semua orang heboh, tidak terkecuali Kei yang kalem langsung batuk-batuk— karena tersedak permen rasa asinnya.

Tanaka berdiri, matanya berkilat marah. "Mana bisa begitu!"

"Betul itu!" Nishinoya ikut menimpali. "Ini kan cuma permainan!"

"Tolong jangan bercanda Shouyou!" Laki-laki dengan bintik-bintik hitam di wajah mulai angkat bicara.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang Kapten! Jangan turuti perkataanya," Kageyama mendelik terhadap Daichi yang dibalas wajah pasrah.

"Walaupun ini permainan tapi aku serius!" Yang digempur protes beranjak dari duduk. "Ah, peringatan untuk Kiyoko- _san,_ jangan coba-coba lari!" Ia menunjuk pada gadis _brunette_ yang tengah keluar dari barisan dengan ekspresi wajah campur aduk— takut, panik, serta kaget. "Jari kelingking di tangan kananmu putus." Ujarnya penuh nada otoriter.

Benar saja.

Tepat kalimat selesai diucapkan, jari milik gadis manis berkacamata tersebut langsung jatuh dari tempat peraduan. Matanya membulat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sangking sakitnya, Shimizu hanya berteriak tanpa suara karena tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Matanya menatap nanar pada potongan jari di lantai yang kini berhiaskan cairan pekat berwarna merah berbau amis. Bola matanya beralih ke tempat jari kelingking yang sudah tiada; darah menetes terus-menerus dari sana, seiring air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk lalu turun ke pipi hingga bersama tetesan darah di lantai. Bahkan Tanaka dan Yuu yang selalu menggertak orang-orang karena mengganggu gadis manajer utama, hanya duduk diam membeku. Menyaksikan adegan mengerikan sekaligus pedih menusuk hati.

Melihat pertunjukan cantik itu, Hinata senyum— mirip seringai lebar nan sadis Tobio. " _Saa,_ siapa yang ingin bermain deluan? Aku berjanji ini pasti menyenangkan. Demi jari yang putus."

 _Iblis,_ Kageyama mengigit bibirnya. _Pasti ada iblis yang merasuki tubuh kecil itu._ "Aku! Aku yang terlebih dulu main!" _  
_

* * *

 **Enggak ada _genre_ M/T-nya, jadi dipilih _horror_ aja walau enggak ada _feel_ seremnya. _Fiction_ gagal hasil dari mimpi dan tugas menumpuk. Hinata kok, OOC yah? Ya sudahlah, aku menangis aja (bakal ada alasannya kok, di _chap_ dua). MC lagi, tapi kali ini cuman _two shot_ karena males. Bakal _update_ cepet, pendek aja kok. Kan hasil abal-abal.  
**


End file.
